


Die Forelle (und Ich)

by AstraLowelle



Category: Franz Schubert's Die Forelle
Genre: Die Forelle, Fake Interpretation, Gen, Rewrite, it's funny, unemployment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraLowelle/pseuds/AstraLowelle
Summary: Die Forelle, as I believe it REALLY went. English is at the bottom.
Kudos: 1





	Die Forelle (und Ich)

בס'ד

ich stand am Rand  
Von einem klaren kleinen Bach  
Zeitverschwendung  
Weil ich arbeitslos bin  
(Und meine Frau hat mich einfach verlassen, weil ich ein völliger Verlierer war, aber das ist weder hier noch dort).  
Es gibt Forellen im Fluss  
Überall herumschwirrern  
Wie Pfeile  
Das unterbricht meinen süßen Frieden nicht  
Mit meinem Tag absolut nichts zu tun  
Aber Fische beobachten.

Dann sah ich einen Fischer  
Wer kam mit seiner Ausrüstung  
Auf der Bank stehen  
Er beobachtete auch, wie die Fische  
Aber er hatte tatsächlich einen Job  
Was war zu tun, was ich tat  
Außer, dass er bezahlt wurde.  
Ich war sehr gekitzelt über den Gedanken  
Dass er eigentlich keinen Fisch fangen würde  
Weil das Wasser so klar war  
Und ha-ha auf ihn  
Und sein Job.

Schließlich  
Das No-Goodnik mit dem eigentlichen Job  
Scheint ungeduldig zu werden  
Aus irgendeinem Grund würde man fast denken, dass er nicht den ganzen Tag zu Laib  
Und er machte den Bach trüb  
Und bevor ich es wusste  
Seine Linie zuckte  
Weil eine der armen kleinen Forellen sie verschluckt hatte  
Und ich wurde extrem wütend  
Beim Fischer  
Für seine eigentliche Arbeit  
Und schnarchen, dass unschuldig verraten Fische  
Und ehrlich gesagt  
Um seine eigentliche Arbeit in erster Linie zu tun.

(English)  
I was standing at the edge 

Of a clear little brook

Wasting time

Because I am unemployed

(And my wife just left me for being an utter loser, but that is neither here nor there).

There are trout in the river

Dashing about everywhere

Like arrows

That do not interrupt my sweet peace

Of doing absolutely nothing with my day 

But watching fish.

  
Then I saw a fisherman

Who came with his gear 

To stand on the bank

He was also watching the fish weave about

But he did, in fact, have a job 

Which was to do what I was doing

Except that he was getting paid.

I was very tickled at the thought

That he wouldn’t actually catch any fish 

Because the water was so clear

And ha-ha on him

And his job.

  
Finally, 

The no-goodnik with the actual job

Seemed to be getting impatient

For some reason, you’d almost think he didn’t have all day to loaf

And he made the brook murky 

And before I knew it

His line twitched

Because one of the poor little trout had swallowed it

And I became extremely angry

At the fisherman 

For doing his actual job

And snaring that innocent betrayed fish

And frankly

To be doing his actual job in the first place.


End file.
